


Caged

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 15 years prior u4, M/M, Stranded on an island!au, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The three made out of the prison, only to be imprisoned by nature, by getting stranded on an island.They'll have to survive on it not only by hunting, but by putting up with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this fic is going but hey i just wrote down what i had in my mind  
> So feel free to give me plot bunnies

One moment - they’re one the boat, cheering that they’ve all successfully escaped from the Panamanian prison safe and sound after putting up quite a fight a distance, the next moment they’re hit by the worst storm Rafe had ever seen. They tried to steer the boat, but it was useless, the engine was down and they were thrown around the boat throughout the squall. They’ve been holding on, but another huge wave of water turned their vessel upside down, and everything afterwards was a total black-out.

Rafe could feel the hot sun burning his skin, roar of the ocean audible in the distance. Groaning, he opened his eyes, only to squint them from the bright sunlight. He sat up and felt the hot soft sand underneath him, confused, he tried to remember.

Then everything came back to him. Panic took him, making him stand up and look around himself. He was washed up on a beach, few pieces of wreckage dotted across it. When he looked behind, Rafe only saw a big jungle, looming over him, odd animal sounds coming within.

“Sam! Nathan!” he called, stumbling on his feet, running into the ocean. “Anyone?!”

Rafe couldn’t believe it, looking around, saw only bits of pieces that was the boat. Did anyone survive besides him? He didn’t want to give up, so he kept running across the beach, calling out for the brothers. When he reached the end of the beach, he finally spotted two figures, unmistakably Drakes.

“Drake!” Two heads whipped to face him. They both looked haggard, but Rafe was relieved they were alive.

“Why didn’t you fucking answer me? I was running all over the place, shouting my throat hoarse all over the place!” Rafe started, waving in beach’s direction.

“Rafe, you’re alive!” Sam smiled, making his way towards him. Nathan seemed to be more at ease, once he saw him, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well, yes, if you’re not blind”, Rafe slapped Sam’s hand that was about to pat him.

“Yup, that’s Rafe alright”, Nate quipped before turning and climbing the rock.

“What are you two doing, those rocks look slippery”, Rafe eyed the seaweeds that flocked the place, glistening in the sunlight.

“Well, better than nothing, we need to get to a vantage point, so we can at least pinpoint where the hell did we end up. You can stay down here, if you want.”

“No.”

“Thought so. Now c’mon then”, Sam held out his hand, helping Adler up.

After climbing for a while, they reached the top. Rafe was taking a breather, sitting down and wiping his sweat off his forehead, when he heard Nathan curse.

“Fuck, we’re stranded.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have rough outline of a plot sketched, so i guess i know where this is going?

“The fuck you mean we’re stranded”, Rafe stood up and looked around, and, truly, miles of blue water surrounded them and not a single dot of land was to be seen. Wind was strong there, cooling down their sweaty bodies.

“Means we’re stranded. Don’t you fucking get it”, Nathan lost it, kicking the nearest rock off the cliff. It rolled down, echoes from it swallowed by the roar of the ocean/

“Why the hell are _you_ yelling at me?” Rafe came closer to him, adrenaline boiling in his blood at Nathan's outburst, “It’s not like I deliberately wrecked the ship!”

“It was _your_ shitty ship!” Nathan pointed his finger at him, coming closer to him menacingly, eyes glistering with anger.

“It was _your_ shitty idea to come here!”

“No one fucking told you to come along!”

Rafe swung first, landing a swift punch at Nathan’s jaw, who in turn retaliated momentarily with a kick to Rafe’s hip, making him fall to his side. They continued to wrestle on the ground, scratching, kicking, until Sam ran towards them to stop.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, guys”, roughly pushing them off of each other. “The hell are you fighting for? Sure, yeah, we're stranded and that's fucked up, but did you really have to swing around fists like some neanderthals?”, Sam looked from Rafe to Nate, gesturing with his hands to calm them down. They could still feel the anger burning their throats, but stepped far enough from each other to not fight.

“Not me who threw the punch first”, Nate grumbled, feeling up his sore jaw, while glaring at Rafe.

“You asked for it”, Adler threw back. His hip probably will be a purple mess the next day.

“ _I_ asked for it? Listen here you-“, Nate was getting up to continue the fight, but Sam stood in his way, blocking, “What? Sam, are you on this asshole’s side?”

“I’m not picking sides. God, how old are we, we’re not fucking children anymore”, Sam gave a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Rafe’s one, isn’t he”, Nate groused, turning to lie on his back, rage finally subsiding. Rafe just snorted in annoyance, turning to look at the water.

“ _Nate_ ”, Sam started, but the younger Drake cut him off.

“Okay, fine. Let’s _talk_ then”.

“Yes, that”, Sam rummaged his pockets for cigarettes, but then remembered they’re soaked to the core, he cleared his throat instead, “While you two were rolling here, passionately embracing each other”, Rafe rolled his eyes at that, “I looked around and the island seems to be a decent sized one. We were lucky we got here on the beach side, ‘cause the rest are just rocks.”

“So, what’re you suggesting”, Rafe interjected, impatient to listen to his long explanations.

“We don’t know what animals live here, so we should stick together, _without_ fighting”, Sam eyed both of them, giving a warning look that said ‘Do otherwise and _I’ll_ beat you up’, “And find water first.”

“Then what, have a happy dance around it?” Nate said, looking around as well.

“Then we find food and try to build a raft”, Sam concluded, clasping his hands together.

“We don’t even know where the hell we are, how’d you know where to sail. No, we should just build a shelter and see if ship passes by. There ought to be cargo ships goin’ around here.”

“Then we’re just wasting time here, being on a raft would be better than being here.”

As much Rafe hated to side with Nathan, he had to admit his idea was most logical one, so he stepped in as well, “We should wait for a ship.”

“But-“

“I say we vote”, Nate added.

“Wait and waste time it is then”, Sam raised his hands in defeat.

***

They decided before water, they should scavenge for tools from the wrecked pieces that washed up on the beach. Surprisingly, they’ve found a first-aid kit. A small find, but would make a huge difference on an island such as this.

Luckily, after breaking out of the prison they’ve immediately changed into their own clothes on the boat, so Sam had a rope with a grapnel hook, so did Nate. Rafe found a Swiss army knife in his pockets, grateful that he put it there before the trip.

“Don’t think there are predators on this island”, Rafe said, as they made deeper into the jungle, searching for water.

“Since when you’re an animal expert”, Nate grunted, jumping from one rock to another.

“Take the size of the island. Biggest predator will probably a small cat-like animal. So far we haven’t seen dump big enough for an animal that could harm us”, Rafe concluded.

“Good observation”, Sam praised, leaving another mark on the tree, so they won’t go in circles.

“Big deal”, Nate voiced under his breath, swatting another branch out of his face.

The weather was hellishly humid and hot, leaves from the trees doing nothing to block it. They could hear and occasional animal’s cry and squeaks. Bugs were a menace, getting into their mouth and nose every second or so.

“Do you two even know how to survive on an island”, Rafe asked when they reached forest’s edge and turned back inwards again.

“Survived so far without a silver spoon up our asses, should do fine here as well”, Nate answered, wiping sweat with his shirt.

Rafe grit his teeth, barely managing not throw a rock at his head. He decided to stop trying to be friendly with them. “Asshole”

“I heard you”

“Less talking, more searchin’”, Sam yelled back at them from the front of the line. He was the one that made their way with a confident stride, Nate close behind him. Rafe kept the distance, but had them in eyesight, looking around for water as well. He still couldn’t believe that they were on an island, stranded. Rafe couldn’t shake off the feeling that everything around isn’t real and it’s just a dream that’s going to collapse as soon as he wakes up, in his bed. But no matter how hard he pinched himself, this tropical hell was his reality now.

“Rafe to Earth”, he heard fingers snapping. Blinking owlishly Rafe awaited Sam to continue.

“Think we found our water”, when Adler looked around he couldn’t see anything nor hear a waterfall. At his confused look Sam pointed at the ground, “See here? Weak thin trail of water, a small one, but will be enough for us. I know it”, and yes, now, Rafe could see the glistering tail of water making its way down the hill among fallen leaves and moss.

With more enthusiasm the three of them moved with purposeful big steps. At the mention of water they could finally feel the thirst that has been there since the beginning, but wasn’t noticed because of all the distress they’ve been through. Finally, they swiped their final branch and saw a giant boulder, overgrown with lush shrub, adorned with small pink flowers. Moss crawled all the way around it, covering most of it in a soft look. When they followed the stream more closely, at the end of it there was a small flow of a spring water, coming out of a hole.

Without further thoughts, they rushed towards it. Palming cool clear water, downing it with greedy gulps.

“This tastes better than anything I’ve ever drank”, Nate gabbled, washing his face, letting out a groan of joy. The other two silently agreed, each relishing it as well.

After quenching their dry throats and relatively washing the grime off of their faces, Sam looked around and remarked, “The peak is at the north-east, so we’re at the edge of the forest and should be out at the beach, if we follow the rocks.”

“What do we do now, though? Are going to search for a cave in those rocks?” Nate asked, eyeing the trees around him.

“Cave sounds like a good idea. Since none of us is an architect, a cave would be better than a flimsy attempt of a shack we’d probably build”, Rafe noted, brushing his fingers through is hair. The sun was at its zenith, right above them, rays coming through the dense vegetation.

“Then we better do it fast, gotta get fire going as well”, Sam urged, picking up a stick from the ground to draw a quick layout of the island, “Since there are no predators around, two should look and one return to the beach and start the fire. So, anyone who has a hidden talent of camping, now’s your time to shine”, he looked at Nate and Rafe with raised brows.

“I’ll scout with you”, Rafe quickly put in, not wanting to be left alone.

“Well, that’s settled then, Nathan, you go to the beach and try that. We’ll meet at the west side of it by the sunset, got it?”

“Hey, what the hell? Why don’t I get to say something? I’m a far better climber than Rafe is! And what if he lied and there’s actually a predator and he’ll mangle me to shreds-“

“Afraid, Nathan?” Rafe taunted, throwing him a foul sneer. It worked like a charm – Nate returned a glare with an equal smite, begrudgingly huffing out ‘Fine’.

They parted their ways, Nate dragging himself towards the beach, Sam and Rafe making their way to the rocks. After a while of walking, Sam slowed down and turned to Rafe.

“Ever camped out?” Sam asked Rafe, catching him off guard.

“What, why?” Rafe retorted with suspicion.

“Just trying to talk to you here. Since we’re gonna be stuck here for a while, wouldn’t hurt to be friendly to each other, don’t you agree?”

“You sound like a creepy old guy that molests people, also, tell that to your brother”, Rafe jumped down from one of the roots, landing with a grunt. There seemed to be less bugs than in the morning, or Rafe just simply got used to them and wasn’t intimidated by the jungle anymore.

“Well, it was your fault as well-”, Sam gestured with his hand at his way, when Rafe made a clumsy jump to the next tree, “Whoa, careful!” Sam caught Rafe midair around his waist, right when he tripped over one of the lianas that were hanging low from the trees.

“I had it”, Rafe muttered after a moment, noticing how Sam still hadn’t let go of him, probably waiting for him to push him away. Rafe would rather die than to admit that he found the older man attractive and was quite content in his arms, so he roughly shoved him away, recollecting himself.

“Sure thing”, Sam easily agreed.

They reached the rocks, black blunt peaks protruding out of the ocean, foam collecting on top of it, making it look like small snowy mountains.

“Let’s split here. I check the east side, you – west”, Rafe suggested, checking out what seemed to be a slimy algae on the surface with few snails hanging out on top of it.

“No, that’s a bad idea. Wouldn’t want broken bones and bruises, would we? Better stick together and help each other out”, Sam breathed out, trying to size up the rocks, “We check the east side, then west. Would be lucky if we find a cave at the east, could wake up earlier and get things done.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if we find one higher. We need to look out for ships, remember?” Sam seemed to be really calm about this whole marooned situation, walking around as if they’re on some field trip.

“You seem to be oddly content about this whole mess”, Rafe looked under his feet, picking up one of the snails.

“And _you_ seem to be oddly informed about camping.”

“Stop dodging my questions.”

“Well, so far you haven’t answered mine”, Sam shot back.

“Okay, fine. But we take turns.”

“Deal. I’ll go first”, Sam tapped his chin in mock consideration, “Okay, here’s one. Have you ever camped?”

“Yes”, Rafe gave a short answer.

“If you’re going to answer with just ‘Yes’ and ‘No’, I’ll do the same for you as well, Rafe”, Sam nudged for more elaborate answer.

“Boy scouts”, Adler muttered, “Stop laughing, parents forced me to do it. It helped so far, hadn’t it”, he added, when he noticed Sam’s amused face.

“So, you knew how to start a fire, and now, Nate is probably wasting his time, cursing the world, trying to build a fire”, Sam gave a hearty laugh.

“If he uses his head, it’s not a hard thing to do. Hey, look at your right”, Rafe pointed at what must be a cave opening at the bottom of the cliff.

“Looks like a decent sized one”, Sam observed, “I’ll help you up, you pull me, okay?”

Rafe barely managed to pull up heavy body of the older man, who seemed to be deliberately not helping out as well.

The cave seemed to be big enough for three of them to have an illusion of privacy, the U shape of it cutting off most of the light that came from the outside. There were no snakes nor animals residing there. They could settle here nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> WILSON


End file.
